


Mouth full

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, bathroom blowjobs, reader just needs to suck some dick, shit this is short, slight interruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader just needs to suck some dick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth full

You needed to suck a dick. It was straight forward, but shit, it’s been too long. You needed something full and thick in your mouth. There was only one person’s dick you absolutely needed, your boyfriend. Who was that? Dean Winchester. But where was Dean Winchester? With you of course. But where were you both, along with Sam? In a restaurant, in public, but shit, you had to. Dean sat next to you in a both, face full of food, Sam preoccupied by his laptop. You scooted closer to Dean, his eyes shifting towards you , but turned back to his food. You leaned over, gently brushing your lips against his ear as you spoke.  
“I wanna suck your dick, Dean.” You murmur, using your best sexy voice. Dean began choking on his food, having a coughing fit. You sat back, patting his back gently. His noises made Sam look up and smile slightly. He held a hand out to you, signaling he was okay. Dean took a big drink of his beer and nodded.  
“I’m fine, wrong pipe.” His voice was strained slightly. You smirked and chucked softly with Sam, who went back to his laptop. Dean turned to you, lowering his voice so only you could hear.  
“What the hell got into you?” He murmured. You bit your lip, sliding a hand along his knee, watching his jaw clench.  
“I wanna suck your dick.” You stated again. “Now.” You licked your bottom lip, something that really got him going. Dean looked away for a second, taking in a deep breath, then turning back to you.  
“We’re in public.” He stated, raising his eyebrows. “Trust me baby, I’d love for that to happen, but how?”  
“Restroom.” You said, leaning forward, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. He almost got carried away, breaking it before he could lose control. You smirked and winked at him, excusing yourself to go to the restroom. There were three restrooms, womens, mens, and unisex. You looked back, making sure Dean saw which one you went into. The unisex bathroom had a sink and a toilet in one room. You locked the door, waiting for Dean.  
“I’m gonna go check on her.” Dean said to Sam after about 25 minutes. Sam nodded, going back to his research. You heard a few knocks on the door and Dean’s deep voice say your name. You opened the door, yanking him in and locking the door back. You shoved him against the tiled wall, smashing your lips against his. Dean’s hands held onto your face and hair tightly. Your knee moved to rub against his crotch. Dean broke the kiss and leaned his head back against the cold wall.  
“Shit…” He breathed.  
“You’re already so hard.” You murmured, chuckling softly as he murmured a, ‘shut up’. You wasted no time dropping to your knees and unbuckling his belt. Dean’s eyes opened, casting down on you. He licked his lips and moved one hand to cup your cheek, stroking your cheek bone. You only barely tugged down his jeans and underwear, just enough to free his very erect dick. You smiled softly.  
You used your hand to pump him a few times, listening to his choked back moan. You leaned forward, lips touching the tip of it. Dean sighed softly and moved his hand to your hair, very gently pushing you forward, wanting you to go further. You did as he wanted, moving your head further and sucking him. You bobbed your head, in a good rhythm, sucking him. He felt so God damn good in your mouth you couldn’t help but moan against his dick. Dean gasped out and pushed his hips closer to your mouth. He groaned lowly, a string of profanities quietly leaving his mouth.  
A sudden loud knock made you both jump, though you continued sucking, but slower and more gentle.  
“Busy!” Dean called out, voice higher and shakier.  
“Oh, sorry.” A man said, leaving quickly.  
You smirked and continued sucking harder and faster. “Shit, sonofabitch.” Dean murmured, voice seeming loud in the bathroom. “Baby I’m close.” He said softly, hand tightening in your hair. you moved faster and moaning against his dick, making him groan in response. He clenched his jaw, moaning through his teeth, remembering he had to be quiet. He throbbed in your mouth, as he came, semen shooting back in your throat. You moaned loudly, swallowed all you could take.  
“Fuck baby, you look so pretty like that, swallowing all my cum.” He growled, as you pulled off his dick, licking your lips. “Gonna fuck you so good when we get back to the bunker.” He helped you to your feet, fixing his pants and underwear. You moved to the mirror, wiping your mouth off, and fixing your hair.  
“Later.” You whispered, pressing a kiss to his lip, letting him taste himself. Dean almost whimpered when you pulled away, leaving the bathroom. You were definitely satisfied, for now.


End file.
